Casting Webs
by Labrynth
Summary: Natasha doesn't take kindly to certain types of activity.


I know what I am. Who I am. Those things have never been in question. At least not for me. And in the end it doesn't matter much what other people think.

I do what I do because it needs to be done. Because someone has to.

Because someone has to make amends to these people. No one else will.

Rain poured down and I felt one particular drop slide down my back. Even amid all the others, it was irritating. But my eyes stayed where they were. These pigs were using kids, selling them to the highest bidder for things even I don't like to think about.

I'd tracked one of them to this location but he was being shy about showing his face and I really didn't want to go in and get him. S.H.I.E.L.D gets pissy when ops went bad on their own soil. Not that I expected it to go bad, but things happen.

Besides, as much as I longed to take these bastards out, and I would when I was done, I still needed to keep them alive. They had the kids locked down somewhere that even I hadn't found yet and my network was surprisingly silent on it as well.

Light appeared and I settled closer in to the rooftop. Good, maybe this fly would show his head and we could have a chat. When the child appeared in the doorway I sat up. She was maybe 8 or 9. Clothing was gripped tightly in her hand, pressed to her chest, as she tried to clear the door. Just before a hand jerked her back.

"дерьмо," I muttered as I swung down from my perch. Now I couldn't just sit here.

Her cries echoed down the industrial hall and I bit my tongue. Stealth would get me what I needed. Crying out, screaming at him to leave her alone, not to touch her, would only give them warning. Give them time to prepare.

Instead I moved silently, swiftly down the hall to the first open door. A rectangle of light made a harsh brightness against the mostly dark hall. Sometimes you wanted to go in, guns blasting, brass hitting the ground like a metallic rain of hail. You want to, but you can't.

She saw me first. Deep brown eyes widened as she huddled in the far corner. He didn't catch on, his focus on her and what he was going to do to her. His shirt was already off, belt off and his black pants were starting to sag. I could only conclude they were already unfastened.

I put a finger to my lips, telling her to be silent. Understanding dawned on her and when she closed her eyes I was grateful. She didn't need to see this. Add to the horrors she had already lived through. Eyes pressed tight, she curled up into a tight ball.

He seemed to think she was reacting to him. "Don't be that way," he muttered. Voice rough, like falling down in gravel.

"What way would that be?" He spun at the sound of my voice, hand already raised. Apparently he liked it rough. I could do rough.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, looming towards me like I was supposed to be as scared as the girl in the corner. Too bad for him.

"Someone your own size."

My foot connected with his head and I felt the reverberation down into my hip. It was enough to spin him. He obviously hadn't seen it coming. But he came up again, not staying down. Good. It meant I could beat on him some more.

"Keep your eyes closed," I told the girl as I moved, working my way around to put myself between him and the child. He could go through me if he wanted her that bad. Well, he could try anyway.

He lunged, grabbing for me with large, damp hands. Hands that wanted to be around my throat. I danced back, feeling those cold moist fingers slide across my skin. I stifled a shiver, knowing the things those hands had done. My own hand snapped out, palm flat, taking him in the sternum, driving him back several steps.

A grunt of surprise and pain. Eyes clouded for a moment then cleared as he _looked_ at me. The slow dawning of recognition flickered across his face. My reputation preceded me apparently. That was nothing new.

"I heard you'd been around." His voice was rough, like a throat filled with limestone. And it made me shiver. "You've been a problem."

Good. Apparently the small victories I'd managed against the ring had made an effect on them. Nice to know I wasn't wasting my time.

He came at me again, swinging meaty fists at me. Once, twice, three times I dodged back as he missed, letting him expend the energy. Perhaps earlier he had a weapon. Hell, he likely did. But he had been so focused on the child he'd left it somewhere.

I almost felt sorry for him.

There wasn't time to play with him. Not like I'd prefer. But the girl needed out of here and I needed information. Another kick, this one to the center of his chest, driving him back. The assault continued until I drove him into the wall behind him. Glock in my hand, his flat brown eyes flicked to it and then to my face.

Muzzle pressed under his chin I gave him a smile. I doubt it was reassuring.

"Who's your boss?"

"I don't know what you're talking about lady." But the fear in his eyes gave him away. He just needed to be more afraid of me than the man who paid him.

"Your boss. The one you smuggle children for." Oh yes, I knew. That was a surprise to him. "Does he know you're handling the merchandise?"

Judging by the way he stiffened, I was going to go with no. "What do you want lady?"

"I want your boss. I want his name."

"Marsden."

Maybe he thought that was enough. For someone else it might have been. I took a step back and he visibly relaxed. A fly caught in the web, he just didn't know it yet. Glock was back at my side and it seemed to give him some security. Stupid fly.

Thinking he was done, he turned for the door. True to form the Widow reached out, snapping his neck, allowing him to fall to the concrete floor with a muffled thud.

No matter how badly I wanted to make him suffer. To toy with him, make him feel the kind of terror and pain he had made the girls feel, I wouldn't subject the girl to that. She deserved better treatment than she'd gotten in her short life. I wouldn't add to that. Not if I could help it.

Returning to her side, boots silent on the cold grey floor, I knelt beside her. She jumped as I reached out and touched her shoulder.

"It's all right," I told her softly. "He's not going to hurt you."

Slowly her eyes opened, tears hovering on the edge of falling. "Really?" Voice barely a whisper, it shook with the single word.

I offered her a smile. "Really." She trembled under my hand and I felt fury rise in me, the urge to kill him again making me see red for a moment. "Come on, we need to leave now."

Eyes wide, tears still hovering, she rose gingerly, shivering. Her clothes had been tossed aside and I scooped them up, handing them to her then turning my back so she could get dressed. She'd already been given no dignity, there was no need to add to that.

When I heard her shuffle around, I turned. "What's your name?"

"Emma." Once more her voice was barely audible.

"All right Emma, I'm Natasha. Are you ready to go?" I reached for her hand and she gingerly took it. It trembled in mine and I bit back the urge to kick the asshole's body as we moved past.

Pulling my phone, I made a call. "Hill. I'm going to need a safe house. Me and one more."

Wind was cold and I paused long enough to slide out of the light jacket I had on and wrap it around her.

By the time we reached the rendezvous point she was asleep in the back seat. Curled up tightly, into as small a ball as she could get. Occasionally she would whimper and my heart ached for her. I admit, it's not a feeling I am used it.

Headlights flashed and I pulled over, stepping out as soon as I had it in park. Maria approached, wrapped in a warm coat.

"What do you have?" she asked. I rarely called for anything. Not like this.

Pointing to the SUV, I indicated the back seat. Hill peered in a moment, then raised a brow in question.

"You're going to want to keep a woman with her always." True, women weren't always innocent of abuse, but I still thought she would be more comfortable that way. I doubted my endorsement of a man would be enough for her right now.

"Do I want to know?" I don't even know why she bothered to ask.

Ignoring it, I said, "Her name is Emma. I don't know much of anything else." Don't want to know a lot of it. I have enough nightmares.

With a sigh, she leaned back against the vehicle. "All right. I guess I can set it up." A smirk. "I could call Clint. He has a way with the ladies."

A wry smile pulled at my mouth. "You could. If any male could get close to her now, he could. Tell him to bring the dog if you try it. Still..."

"I know, females."

Relieved when she didn't ask more questions, just pushed off the painted metal, I opened the door. Reaching in, I shook the small frame gently. "Emma. I need you to wake up." Eyes blinked open, confusion on her face. "I have a friend here. She's going to take care of you, ok? Make sure no one else hurts you."

Hesitation was written all over her body, on her face, the way she pulled herself tighter, the panic in her eyes... "You're leaving?" There was something akin to hero worship there and it made me more uncomfortable than anything else. I wasn't a hero. A hero would have stopped that man long before he got close to her.

"I have to. There are more of him out there..." She didn't need to know the details, but she seemed to think it over.

Finally she gave a slow nod and uncurled herself, rising slowly to sit upright. "He's gone." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, he's gone. Forever."

A spark of something lit those not so innocent eyes. "Good."

Holding out a hand to her, she grasped it and I led her to Maria's car. "This is Maria. She's going to take you some place safe. Get you some food. Some warmer clothes. All right?"

I have a name now. Still no location and still no idea where the rest of the kids were. But it was a starting point. Which was more than before.

It has been a while since I'd stalked something like this. Tracked something from the first person to the last. Even longer since I'd done it without certain resources.

Maria asked what I'd been up to, but I don't give her a straight answer. She wasn't surprised. Not really. I keep my personal business personal. She was surprised I wasn't going to the safe location she'd secured. It had never been for me, always for Emma.

The night is growing short and I want a better look at that building. It will have more clues for me. And I can deal with the body I left behind.

There is an irrational fear that the building will be gone when I get there. Maybe burning, flames licking the sky. But it sits cold and silent when I arrive and I admit to a bit of relief. Concrete walls are just as nondescript as they had been before, only I know the horrors they hold this time.

This time my footsteps echoed. I had anticipated others here before I entered previously, but the expectation proved false. Was this where my man hid out? Or just where he took his victims? I'd only know after I searched it.

My search didn't give me much, but it gave me enough. Another warehouse. An address. Hopefully this one had the kids.

Even with a name, Marsden, I knew he wasn't the end man. No, he was low man on the totem pole. But he will lead me to the next and the next and the next and the next. Until I have them all. Until they've all been punished.

Handful of papers in hand, I lay the fuel down, making sure the body is coated. Bringing my previous fear to life, I want to make sure they know I'm getting closer.

Waiting a moment until the flames get a good head start, I gather up all evidence of my presence and my prize and I leave.


End file.
